<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You need a muzzle by tibbygetsrekt (tibrstar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468288">You need a muzzle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibbygetsrekt'>tibbygetsrekt (tibrstar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Gods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibbygetsrekt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was reminded of that post that I saw on tumblr ages ago. The one where the guys had posted in the stolen stuff section about his wife and had a mighty need to cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You need a muzzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     They’d only been gone a moment, the crowd had become too much. But they were out, they were doing things, they were being social. It counted. Still, when they came back from their smoke, and made their way to the bar for another shot they were already thinking of leaving even though it had only been an hour. There were too many bodies shifting around them, fingers tapping on the bartop as they waited for the tender to finish with the group that had arrived ahead of them. Not that they were impatient, but the tapping helped. First the four tap of a time lord’s heartbeat, and then as the anxiety began to settle, lifting their other hand and tapping out the Inspector Gadget theme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The bartender smiled at them when he finished with the group, and they smiled back. Introvert that they were, they also couldn’t help being friendly. It took hel and high water to get them out of their apartment sometimes, but once they were out they forced themself to make the best of it. They laughed, they joked, they insinuated themself into as many conversations as possible, helped those who were nervous to sing get on the karaoke stage. After a short conversation, they changed their mind on the Schmirnoff Ice and instead ordered two Irish carbombs. One of them, and one for their missing companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     If they were friendly, Sweeney was a whole lot of something else kind of like it. They’d watched with amusement as he’d made his way immediately towards the dart boards set up in the corner and pulled out a couple of twenties to bet. He’d been one of the first to sign up to sing when the karaoke started. A hurricane of movement and good will the more he drank, they’d kept a shallow orbit around him. Until they hadn’t. They’d just needed a bit of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You with the tall ginger?’ When they nodded, the bartender grinned. “He’s looking for you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They hadn’t been gone all that long, or at least they hadn’t thought so, carefully grabbing the glass containers. But the bartender wasn’t finished, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t think you get it. He’s really far gone, but in a kind of cute way.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, what happened?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A flicker of concern was pulsing in their mind, wondering if maybe it was really time to leave before something bad happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was yelling earlier when you weren’t still here by the bar.’ The bartender continued, his gaze moving to look over the crowd. Trying to locate Sweeney they assumed. “Called you a thief, and a cheat.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but then he clarified.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain anything!” They protested. “What the fuck did he say?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he was looking for a con artist, and a crook.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said you had a smile that made him do anything you asked, and that you stole his heart.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The outrage that had been building extinguished sharply, their mouth opening but they couldn’t think of anything to say to that. Chuckling around them made them want to die, but they forced a smirk on their lips like it didn’t matter. It did, a lot, they were both touched and extremely embarrassed. Stupid, drunk Irishman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he said that if anyone saw you to let him know.’ The bartender was really amused, both by the remembered events and the obvious conflict in the patron in front of him. “But I don’t- Oh, wait.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The question they were going to ask cut off, the bartender reaching out for the Guinness to put back down as arms wrapped around them from behind and hugged them tightly. Startled, they moved their hands to grip the forearms pressing into their middle even as they were lifted off their feet with a squeaky noise of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found you!’ A beard scraped against their cheek and jaw before lips pressed a kiss to the edge of their mouth as their head turned. “Where’d you run off to?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called me a thief and a conman?’ They asked instead of answering his question, squirming as they tried to get their feet back on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are!’ Another kiss even as they scowled at him. “But you’re mine!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many have you had?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guinness? Who’s drinking that?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They tugged their shirt as he set them back on their feet, though he hadn’t removed his arms so the fabric pulled taut but didn’t really go anywhere. Giving up on getting loose, they shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me. They were going to be for us but you’ve had enough I think.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The bartender was watching the scene with delight, grinning as he moved the drinks toward their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not just whiskey? I like whiskey.” He muttered, reaching out for one of the large glasses only to have them push at his arm so he missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Dropping the first shot of Bailey’s into the cup, they lifted the glass and drank as quickly as their throat would allow, before repeating the action on the second glass. The people to their right cheered, even as Sweeney laughed and swiped at the foam above their lip, licking it off his thumb before kissing them. Which was fine, better than fine, feeling his hands on their waist to turn them to face him. Until he half pushed, half lifted them onto one of the barstools, their nails digging into his shoulders before turning their head and cuffing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop doing that, what the hel!?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun.’ When they hissed at him, he grinned. “For me, it’s fun for me. Two more!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The bartender was laughing as he set up the drinks, and they stared up at Sweeney who had caged them at the bar. He kept leaning in to kiss them. The forehead, their mouth, an eyebrow, the bridge of their nose, until they stopped scowling and instead laughed as they shoved at him half heartedly. His tongue sticking out as he grimaced let them know the drinks were done behind them, turning long enough to grab the two glasses. Guinness and Jameson spilled on their shirt as they dropped the shot glass into the bigger one, smiling when Sweeney did the same and clinked their glasses before drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     In their defense they had been drinking heavy for an hour, the glass only part way to their mouth as they blinked at him, looking at his jaw, and then his throat, and then his collarbone. When he’d finished, he made a small noise of disgust, before noticing that they hadn’t drunk. Finger tucking under the glass, he tilted it slightly, and they drank quickly, coughing before burping against the back of their wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better stop lookin’ at me like that, we’re in public.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?’ Letting him take the glass, still staring at him as they reached out and idly played with a button on his jean jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your heart in your eyes, you’re goin’ to make me all weepy.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, that’s not your heart in your eyes, it’s-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They covered his mouth, eyes wide even as they silently mouthed ‘oh my gods’ at him feeling the intense focus of the bartender behind them. As well as his enjoyment at the scene playing out in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re that ass that gets called, and told to behave because you’re on speaker, and you reply ‘Or what, you’ll spank me?’.’ They growled, rolling their eyes when they felt his lips curl into a smile. “Stop smiling, you jackanape!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When he only grinned broader, his eyes crinkling, they had to fight grinning back, moving their hand away from his mouth slowly before hooking their finger over the top button of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a menace.’ They mumbled, trying to figure out if they should stop his hands from wandering as they settled on their thighs and moved up to their hips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/8Z2CPrSKJuZCNdxq7</p><p>Is the image I’m talking about</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>